This type of bed cover is described in DE 203 16 576 U1 and is well-known. It is particularly advantageous that, since the walls of the chambers move apart when the cover is pushed outwards and that they move together when the cover is bent in the other direction, the bed cover can be used as desired in the summer or in the winter with different heat penetrability, as described in DE 203 16 576 U1.
However, it has proved particularly in the curvature of the bed cover used in winter that the neighboring walls or boundaries of neighboring chambers do not lie sufficiently close to one another if the sleeper is particularly slim and perhaps also sleeps on his or her back, so that the bend in the bed cover is relatively slight. Moreover, there are parts of the body which, due to their small cross-sections, cause the bed cover to arch up less, particularly the often cold-sensitive legs and feet of a sleeping person, so that in these areas even in the winter position the bed cover still allows too great a heat penetrability.